Cabins
by justice23
Summary: The gang heads to Brooke parents cabin. They have a week off of school after the school shooting. They fall in love, breack ups. What can happen while there? And what happens after they leave the cabins?
1. Chapter 1

Cabins

Chapter 1

Normal p.o.v

Haley had just gotten home from school. When her phone began to ring. She opened the door pulled her phone out of her pocket. She saw who was calling and it was her friend Brooke.

"Hey tigger! What's up?"

"Pack your bags."

"What for?"

"We are going to my parents' cabin for the week."

"Tigger… I don't know." Haley really didn't like going places.

"Tutor girl pack your bags. You are going. I will be there in an hour." Brooke said demandingly.

"Fine I'll go. Who's all going to be there?"

Brooke was silent for a little than said "Lucas, Peyton, Julian and….."

"Brooke who else?" Brooke only got silent when she brought up one persons name.

"Rachel and Nathan. Along with his uncle cooper."

"Brooke you know I don't like Rachel."

"I'm sorry she invited herself."

"Why is cooper coming?"

"He's cool he just wants to have fun, so will you come?"

"Okay I will come."

Brooke didn't say anything else. She hung up and Haley went and started to pack. She walked to her brother Lucas's room. He was packing. He noticed her and said "So are you going?"

"Yeah I'm going."

"You do know that Rachel is going right?" Lucas sounded concerned.

"Yeah I know."

"Okay well we have an hour until everyone shows up."

She nodded her head and started to head to her room. She didn't mind Peyton. Peyton was a good friend. She was dating Lucas. Julian was a cool guy. He was a nerd like her. They got along really well. Brooke seemed to really like him. Nathan was a good friend of her and Lucas. He was a big player. For some reason Haley Semmes to really like him. She couldn't help who she liked. His uncle was like a big kid. He was his only parental unit. Nathan's parents had died at the school shooting that happened.

Rachel was her biggest problem. Rachel threw herself at every guy. She was after Nathan this time. Which Haley didn't like one bit. So that made her like her even less. Rachel was just tons of problems.

An hour later everyone had started to show up. Lucas and Haley waited for everyone got there and gave each other a hug. Haley looked around and noticed that Rachel wasn't there. Brooke had just shown up. She got out of her car. Than said "everyone ready to go? Rachel is already there."  
"Yeah let's go." Said Lucas.

"Wait whose riding with whom." Asked Peyton.

Brooke just smiled and said "who's all driving?"

Nathan, Lucas and Brooke all had there hands up.

"Okay well I have most of the room in the trunk for the bags. So I can fit one more person." Said Brooke.

"I can fit two other people. I don't think anyone else wants to ride with me and Peyton." Said Lucas. He had a good point.

"I can fit one more besides cooper. He is riding with me." Said Nathan.

"Okay than Julian can ride with me. And Haley can ride with you guys." Broke said and Haley gave her a look. Brooke knew that Haley liked Nathan.

Everyone put their bags in Brooke's car. Than they got into the cars they assigned to. Cooper let Haley sit up in front with Nathan. They headed on their way to the cabin. Haley thought to her self- this is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I love to hear what people say. I love to write and I love feed back. I plan on uploading a chapter every week. The story takes place after the school shooting. Deb and Dan died because of it. Trying to save Haley and Nathan. They at the cabins to get away and the school is closed for a few weeks. **

Chapter 2

Haley's P.O.V

At first the car ride was silent Nathan and I were never silent around each other. He hasn't been him self since his parents died, it only happened a few days ago. And I missed my friend dearly. The school is closed for a few weeks. So this trip should help him. I helped with the clean up. I had to do something to stay distracted. Nathan and I were in the room with the shooter. I was deep in thought to notice that cooper had just tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and he said "so hove you guys gotten together yet?"

I looked at and thought I wish. Instead I said "what are talking about?"

"Oh come on. I see how you look at each other. And how you act around each other." Nathan looked at me than said "Coop, me and Haley are only friends. I like it that way. Besides after everything that happened I can't think of girls now. Not saying that it won't happen."

I nodded in agreement, after that Cooper was silent the rest of the ride. I couldn't help thinking about what Nathan said. Does that mean he hoped we would be together in the future? I liked him but I knew him well. His longest relationship was only a month long.

We got to the cabin an hour later. Everyone else was there already. They helped us grab our bags and we walked inside. It looked small on the outside but it was big on the inside. The cool was that it was by the lake. We all looked at Brooke than Peyton said "So where are the rooms?"

"OH yeah, we have a small problem." Rachel said getting a look from everyone. I had forgotten she was going to be here. Than Brooke said "what's the problem?"

"Well I did the math.

"Oh wow Rachel actually did some thinking?" Peyton said.

"Hey I may be a slut, but I am getting help form Haley." Sadly she was right I though to my self. I didn't want to her any more bickering. So I looked a Rachel and said "enough you two. What is issue Rachel?"

"Well there is the eight of us and only four rooms."

We all looked at Brooke and Nathan said "What happened to the big cabin?"

"My parents are using that one." Brooke said apologetically to all of us.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Lucas said.

"We'll just have to share the rooms." Cooper said than continued to say "Lucas and Peyton can share a room."

We all agreed and they walked down the hall to ware Brooke was pointing. The rest of us stood just looking around. This was a big draw back. I looked at Nathan and he seemed to be deep in thought. Than Julian said "okay what is going on with the rest of us?" We all looked at each other than I said "why don't we write our names down us girls can draw out the name?"

"That is good idea Tutor Girl." Brooke said really happy.

We found a napkin and tore it into little pieces. Than wrote our names down. Rachel drew out the name first. I hoped it wasn't me. Or this was going to be a long week. Even though I was tutoring her doesn't mean I have to like her. She looked at cooper and showed everyone the name. I felt bad for cooper. He was living in a few days. He did have to go back to work. It was my turn to draw out a name for Julian's hat. I was happy that I wasn't with Rachel. So any name I got I would be happy with. I pulled out the piece than looked at Nathan and said "so Nathan, you okay with sharing a room?" I was really happy that we got to share a room. It's not like we haven't done it before. We used to do it when we were younger all the time. Nathan smiled and said "Yeah, I mean that's okay." I could tell that he was happy to, but he was trying not to let anyone else know.

We walked down the hall and picked the room farthest from everyone else. We got in the room and noticed there was only one bed. This didn't bother me at all. We have shared a bed before. Nathan looked at me and said "if you want o can sleep on the floor."

I looked at hoping he wouldn't see how disappointed I looked that he would suggest that.

"No its okay. We can sleep on the bed. Besides we have shared a bed before."

He looked at me happily and trying to hid it and said "are you positive its okay?"

"Yeah" than I yawned and said "we should get some sleep it's been a long day."

He nodded and I went and changed in the bathroom. I came out and Nathan was already in the bed. I laid by him and he held me in his arms. It felt really good to have him hold me, it made me feel safe. I yawned one more time than fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I moved over the summer. And i just wasnt into the story. I was outf internet too. So when i finally got see all the reviews. It made me happy. So i decided to write agian. Most of the story is going to be in Haleys point of view. I will let you know otherwise if it is in someone elses point of view. Thanks for all the reviews and fallows. I love you guys. It means so much to me**.

I woke up the next morning. Nathan was holding me in his arms. I smiled at him, seeing that he was pretending to be asleep. He smiled back and we just stared at eachother. What the hell was going on? Why was I in love with him? We've been friends almost our whole life. What should I do? He was holding me in his arms. His shirt was off and I could see his bare chest. I started to blush. He must have noticed that i was staring at him. He luaghed and I said " whats so fuuny?"  
"Nothing I just love how easily embaressed you get. Your really cute when you do that."  
"Oh really... did you just call me cute?"  
He got up off of the bed. He looked confused, like he was trying to find the words to say. He was going to say something, but than there was a knock on the door. Brooke walked into the room and said " come on lets go eat."  
We walked out of the room, silent. What was it he wanted to say? This was going to drive me crazy. I'll have to talk to Brooke about timeing. We went down stairs, we all eat in silence. After eating I tried to find sometime to talk to Nathan. It seemed like he was trying to avoid me. They boys had decided to go to the gym. No matter what time of year it is, they are always working out. Its one of Nathans' way to unstress. I know everything about him. I was and am the one person he opens up to. Which is one of the reasons I love him. That changed ever since his parents died. While the boys were at the gym, Brooke,Peyton,Rachel and I went to the mall. I usually hated shopping especially with Brooke. What made it worse was that Rachel was there. Why did we have to invite her agian? Its not like we ever hang out with her anyways. While we were there Brooke kept looking at me. I finally got enough of her staring and said "Brooke whats wrong? You keep looking at me."  
She smiled and said " nothing. I'm just worndering whats going on with you and hotshot."  
She was refering to Nathan. She gives all of us nicknames. Peyton than looked at us and said "what happened with Haley and Nathan?"  
Brooke looked at her and said "well goldilocks,I was trying to figure that out."  
They both looked at me. I noticed that Rachel wasn't there. She was probley pissed that we were talking about Nathan. She knew that Nathan was never and will never be into her. Even though he does have the history of being a nutroiuse play boy. I looked back at Brooke and replied " nothings going on. And i don't know if it ever will be anything.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I just dont know if he likes me tigger."  
Peyton looked at me and said "are you joking?" He is crazy over you Haley. Hes just been through a lot right now.  
"Yeah your right."  
She had a point. He had just lost his parents. He probley just has a lot going on. We walked over to the food court. Rachel was already there and she was sitting with the guys. The slut had her hands all over Nathan. We sat down and smiled at me. I smiled back than looked over to Lucas. He was in a heated make out sesion with Peyton. I smacked him (he was sitting by me). Lucas looked at me and said "Haley what the hell was that for?"  
I looked at him seriously than said "really! I don't need to see my brothers tounge going into someone elses mouth. That is just gross!"  
Everyone lughed, I even heard Nathan luagh. I smiled and looked at him. Its been forever since i heard him luagh. After we ate, we all went back to the cabin. Charlet wasn't to bad. It was close to our home of Tree Hill. Everyone sat around the fire. It gets cold at night. Even though during the day it gets really hot.  
There were only five more night here in our own little world. Cooper had left earlier that day. He got called into work. He was taking over for Nathans' dad. Everyone went off in our own little area. Rachel had left to go pick up her cousin. Which i was glad to get away from her. Me and Nathan were sitting by the fire. He looked depressed and tired. I looked at him and said "how you holding up,Nate?"  
He looked at me and I could tell he was upset. "Honestly,I don't know anymore." He sounded depressed. And it broke my heart. My happy,cheerful,playboy of a Nathan was gone. And all thanks to Jimmy Edwards. I than said "I'm sorry Nate."  
He smiled and said "it's not your fualt Haley. Things happen. I just..."  
I could tell he didn't know how to explian it. I took his hand in mine. Made for sure that his piercing blue eyes were looking into my brown ones. Than said "no matter what,Nathan. I will always be here for you. You mean so much to me. If you need someone to cry to or just yell at. Than come to me. I need you to know that I will always be here for you." He smiled at me. Our heads both came closer to each others. He was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes in anticipation. Our lips were centimeters apart. Than came a loud crash.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I love you guys! You make me want to write. And when this one is done, I have tons more ideas. I have 10 chapters done on this one. So I might just start the others. Which I know is a bad idea. I am just inspired to write them. I love you guys so much that I am spending my time uploading instead of doing my homework. So here is my new chapter. Enjoy!**

Nathan's lips were close to mine. I was finally going to get a kiss from Nathan. And I love him more that life it's self. Than there was a loud crash. We jumped apart and ran to where the noise came from. There we saw Lucas, Peyton and Julian looking at each other. Lucas looked hurt and betrayed. Peyton just looked scared. What had happened here? Brooke than came rushing and she looked confused as well.

I looked closer at the room, and I saw that there clothes all over the floor. Than I noticed we were in Brooke and Julian's room. Payton was shirt and bra less. Until she noticed all of us there, than she rushed to put on a shirt. Julian had no shirt on and his pants were un-zipped. I realized what happened. Peyton had cheated on Lucas.

Brooke must have realized it to. She walked over to Peyton. They both had tears in there eyes, and than Brooke slapped her. Peyton disserved it; she had broken my bothers heart. Than Brooke said "how could you?"

"Brooke I'm sorry." Peyton said.

"You knew I liked him. We just started to go out. How could you do that to me Peyton?" Brooke yelled with tears in her eyes. Peyton didn't say anything else. I looked at Lucas, he hadn't said a word. He was heart broken and betrayed. He walked away and Brooke fallowed behind.

I tried to fallow one of them. Nathan went after Lucas. Nathan was like a brother to Lucas. Nathan was always there for the both of us. I went after Brooke instead. She needed some girl talk. Brooke was outside; she was looking out at the beach. Peyton was behind fallowed by Julian. I was not going to let them say a thing. Peyton caught up with me and I said "don't say anything. I want you and Julian to get out of here. I don't care how long you have been friends. You just broke my brother and best friends' hearts. You both need to go."

She looked at me for a little bit, than walked away. Julian had fallowed after her. I went outside and saw Brooke; she was sitting on the porch swing. I sat by her and held her in my arms. She continued to cry than said "why would she do this? How could she do this to him?" I looked at her and said "Brooke do you like Lucas?" she was more upset about her braking Lucas's heart more than her self. She just nodded her head. Than I understood everything. Well somewhat. "So than why did you go after Julian?"

She sniffed some of her tears back and said "because I liked him too. But I'm in love with Lucas. I thought…"

"You thought that if you were with Julian than you could forget about Lucas." I finished for her. She just nodded her head.

I held her more until she stopped crying. After she was done crying , we went back inside. Lucas was sitting on the couch watching TV. Brooke went and sat by him. They talked and I went to my room. I walked past Peyton's room. I had to see if she was packing. I opened the door, and wished I hadn't. I covered my eyes and went into mine and Nathan's room.

2323232323232323232323232323 2323232323232323232323232323 2323232323232323

**Nathan's point of view**

After I stood there looking at what just happened. I was in shock. Here I was about to kiss the girl I love. Than a crash broke us out of it. Did she even like me back? Or was I the only one that fell in love with my best friend.

I looked at Lucas and saw he looked pissed. I was going to have to talk to him. I saw both him and Brooke walk away. Haley went towards Brooke, so I went after Lucas. How could Peyton do this to him? What was she thinking? I wondered how Haley was feeling. She was really close with Lucas. She has known Peyton a little less longer than she has known me. I saw Lucas go to the dock that was at the cabin. Why do we think so much alike?

I got up to him and we were silent. What was I supposed to say to him? Than I went back to thinking about Haley. I wondered what she was thinking about. How was she handling everything? I know I have been pushing her away. Which I know hurts her. I don't mean to, it's just how I am. She is strong and I know she is here for me.

"I don't know what to think?" Lucas said which brought me out of my thoughts. Even if I'm not with Haley. My thoughts are always with her. I looked at Lucas and said "I don't know either. What are you thinking?"

"Honestly, I'm pissed." He said with a small laugh. He did that when he was pissed or confused.

"That's understandable."

"How could she do something like that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that you guys ruined my chance." I said without realizing what I was saying, until after I said it. Lucas looked at me confused and wondered "what do you mean Nate?"

"Nothing just forget about it." Maybe he would drop it. I don't think he wants to hear about me and his sister.

"It's not nothing Nate. You wouldn't have said anything if it was nothing."

I sighed; he wasn't going to let this go.

"Okay, just don't get mad at me." I was silent after that. How would I tell him that I was in love with his little sister?

"It's about Haley isn't it?" I looked at him surprised.

"You know that I like her?"

He just laughed and said "I can tell that you do. It's the way you look at her. So what happened?"

Wow he does know everything. That's what I get for being around smart people. Although with Haley it just makes her even sexier. Lucas socked me and said "stop thinking about my sister." How did he know that, he4 must have read my mind because he said "you always get this smirk when your thinking, talking or around Haley. So what happened?"

"Well we almost kissed. Until you and Peyton stopped it."

"Wow sorry man. Why don't we go back inside? Maybe than you can talk to Haley about it."

"Yeah me and Hales do need to talk."

I love calling her that. I am the only one that really calls her that. I am completely in love with her. Wow I do have it bad! We walked inside that house. Haley and Brooke were still outside talking. Lucas turned on the TV and a basketball game was on. I decided to go into my room and wait. I love that we are sharing a room. I love holding her in my arms as we sleep.

I walked past Peyton's room and got pulled in. I looked at Peyton questioningly. What did she want? She had tears in her eyes. How dare she cry? She was the one that broke Lucas's heart. I looked at her mad she said "I'm sorry Nathan."

That just pissed me off.

"Why are you apologizing to me? The person you should be apologizing to is Lucas or even Brooke; they are the ones that you hurt. How could you do that?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. It was a stupid mistake."

Just than Peyton looked up at me. She leaned in and kissed me. I heard the door open and I looked behind me. Damn it would be Haley to walk in. she walked away amd I tried to go after her. Peyton held onto me and said "don't go. The one I love is you. The only reason I was with Lucas was to get closer to you." Damn could my life get anymore complicated?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who is reading! Thanks for the comments. I plan on writing more stories. I think I am going to do it while writing this one. I don't know what I am going to do yet. I love when you guys review and read it. Don't forget this all in Haley's point of view. Unless I say other wise. Sorry this chapter i9s short. So here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

How could he do that? With Peyton of all people, what the hell was he thinking? She had just broken Lucas's and Brooke's heart. His best friend and now mine. I couldn't help it. I Haley James was/am in love with Nathan Scott. And I don't know how he feels. He probably doesn't even know how I feel.

I laid on the bed, hoping he would come and talk to me. He never showed. Instead I feel asleep. When I woke up, I was pissed and very sad, why didn't he come? I didn't want to talk to him. I have to see him everyday though. There has to be some way to avoid him. I could just keep Brooke busy. Or always be around someone else.

I went in the kitchen and I was surprised. Peyton was still here and Lucas was talking to her. What the hell happened last night? Rachel had come back. Yippee! That is exactly what I needed right now. Another tramp in the house. Brooke was holding on to Julian's arm. This also had me confused.

I sat down at the table. Everyone looked at me. Than I said "what is she doing here? I thought I told her to get out.

Lucas looked at me and said "Haley." I hated when he used my name. especially the way he said it, when he wants me to drop something.

"Don't you Haley me. What is going on here?" I yelled.

Lucas just sighed and said "I told them to stay. They don't have a ride. Peyton offered to stay in Rachel's room with her."

"Fine." I said walking away. There was no point in arguing with him.

I went into my room and got dressed. I put on my baiting suit and headed to the dock. Brooke had fallowed me; I knew she would find out eventually. We sat down with our feet dangling over the edge. She looked at me and said "what's going on tutor girl?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said trying to be convincing.

"Don't lie to me. Just tell me." So I sat there and told her everything. She looked surprised and sad. She knew how I felt about Nathan. She was silent for a while. Than she said "why don't we through a party7. we can get some booze into our system." Normally I'm opposed to partying. But the mood I am in right now. It sounded like a good idea.

So we got ready and planed a party. We had Cooper come down. Just so that he could buy the alcohol. Later that night the cabin was full. People from all over our school had shown up. The party was good. So that all of us could be together. Just forget about what had happened to us recently.

I hadn't spoken to Nathan all day. I didn't know what to say to him. I was walking around I saw Brooke in the living room. Nathan was there as well. Some girl was talking to him. He seemed really happy. I needed a drink. So I went to the kitchen. I grabbed the strongest thing I could find. Which lead me to vodka.

I walked back into the living room. Brooke and Nathan were talking. I sat down and joined in on the conversation. As the night went on. I drank more and more. I had idea what I was doing anymore. This guy came up to me. His name was Brandon. He was really nice. I was enjoying it. Until Nathan came up to me and said "can I talk to you?"

Did he not see that I was talking to someone else?

"No I'm in the middle of talking to Brandon here." I slurred. Nathan looked at him than said "beat loser. Your times up." He had his look. It told people that they needed to go away. Or they would seriously get hurt. Brandon said "what did you do that for? I was talking to him. You had no right to do that."

I than walked away into the room.

Of course he had fallowed me. Doesn't he know that I want to be alone. He was seriously pissing me off. I looked at him and said "go away Nathan. I don't want to talk to you. He just stood there and said "good. You could just listen. What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Talking to some other guy."

"Well at least I wasn't shaving my tongue down my best friends ex." I said yelling.

"Is this what it's about?"

"Of course it is."

"I am sorry about that. She kissed me. Afterwards she told me she loved me. I told Lucas."

"Doesn't mean its right."

"I know that. I'm sorry okay. Besides I don't care about her. I care about you."

Did I just hear him right? Did he just say he cared about me? I calmed down and said "what?" he walked closer to me. He put his hand on my cheek. Than said "you heard me. I care about you. And only you. I love you Hailey James. Than he leaned in and kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviews as well as reads. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Last week was homecoming. And this week I went to a Halloween party. This chapter is in Haley's and Nathan's point of view. Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews. Enjoy the new chapter.**

I stood there surprised, my eyes immediately. I couldn't believe he was kissing me. A few seconds later, his lips were away from mine. I stood there completely surprised. He looked at me, waiting for me to say something, anything. I couldn't find the words to say. Why couldn't I say anything? Nathan had just kissed me, and I didn't say anything. I looked into his eyes, I had defiantly hurt him.

He looked at me one more time. Than walked out of the room. I stood there, still shocked. Why didn't I do anything? He had finally kissed me. I love him, and I am standing here doing nothing. I am and idiot, than fell on the bed. I couldn't get my body to move. Lying on the bed, I feel asleep soon. That night I dreamed about him. We were happy together. When I woke up, it wasn't my reality.

Nathan still wasn't in the room. It seemed like no one had gone in. it was only me last night. Which made me sad, I just want Nathan. I knew I blew it with him. Or at least I hoped I still had a chance. I looked at my phone and saw that it was noon. I walked out of the room. There were two other people in the kitchen. There was a guy, he looked familiar. I sat down on the counter, and the guy came over to me. Than said "hey, Haley, long time no see." Oh my god! The guy standing in front of me was Jake. The last time I saw him was when we were sophomores. I screamed in surprise, jumped from the counter and gave him a hug.

He laughed as he twirled us around. After our hug, I looked at him and said "what are you doing here? When did you get here?"

He laughed and said "well Rachel picked me up. I was here last night. You were just M.I.A." Oh yeah, Jake is Rachel's cousin. They are nothing alike.

"How long are you here for?"

He just smiled and said "that's the thing. I'm staying he

I screamed again and gave him another hug. I was truly happy. We grew up together and he moved our sophomore year. After I hugged him, Nathan had walked down the stairs. He saw Jake and walked over to him. They did there man hug thing. Than he said "hey man. When did you get in?"

Jake just laughed and said "last night. You and Haley were M.I.A. So what's going on with you two?"

We looked at him awkwardly. I honestly didn't know what we were. Were we even friends? After talking to Jake, Nathan walked away. Not even saying a word to me. Jake Noticed and held me close. I had no idea what Brooke or Lucas was doing. I didn't care what Rachel, Peyton, or Julian was doing. For all I knew Julian could have been gone. I knew Cooper was still there. He was with Nathan on the couch.

Jake and I walked to the dock. Our feet were dangling over the water as we sat. I leaned my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my waist. We were silent for a little. Than Jake said "what's going on with you and Nathan?"

I looked at him and said "I have no idea. Last night he told me that he cared about me. Than he kissed me."

"Wow. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

He was right. I have always wanted to make Nathan mine. Of course me being stubborn and an idiot didn't help.

"Yeah it is. When he kissed me… he waited for me to say something." I had to stop. I felt tears getting ready to fall. I wiped my eyes and said "and I just stood there. He wanted me to say something. The most I did was stand there. I let him walk away. I think I might have lost him"

He looked at me; I could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry. Maybe you should talk to him about it." Well I obviously I needed to do that. The challenging part is to get him to listen.

I looked at Jake than we looked behind us. Nathan was standing there, he looked hurt and he misunderstood what was going on. My head was still on Jake's shoulder. He shook his head and walked away. Damn it Nathan! Both you and Brooke have bad timing. I tried to go after him, but Lucas got there first. I wondered what they were talking about. Also wondered what he was thinking. Jake just stayed there with me.

After about an hour ma and Jake finally went inside. As me and Jake were talking on the couch. Nathan had just walked in with Lucas. I needed to talk to him. Before he could walk away. I stood up and said "Nathan can I talk to you outside?"

All he did was nod his head. Both Jake and Lucas gave me encouraging looks. I bit my bottom lip. I looked at him and he said "what did you want to talk about?"

2323232323232323232323232323 2323232323232323232323232323 2323232323232323

**Nathan's point of view**

I looked at Haley as she was biting her lip. She always did that when she was nervous. It made her even cuter; I loved how I had an affect on her. Now she was with Jake. I kissed her the night before. I thought she felt the same way. Apparently I was wrong. I kissed her and she didn't do anything. I guess it was just wishful thinking. Why hasn't she said anything? Just than she said "I'm sorry. It's not what you think. It's just that when you kissed me. It scared me and I have wanted you to kiss me for the longest time. Finally when you did. I just didn't know what was going on. The truth is that I love you, and I completely understand if you don't love me. It's just that, you kissed Peyton. It could be that you might have not liked me. That you like Peyton."

She continued to go on. Why would she think I was into Peyton? I love her. I thought she was into Jake. She was really cute when she rambles. Did she say she loved me? How can I get her to stop?" Would she be mad if I kissed her? Oh well who cared. So I leaned in and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and is reading. I really enjoy writing. You guys make it even better. Sorry it took long for me to update. I got really sick and I have been trying to get caught up on school work. I would also love your feedback. This chapter is in Nathan's and Haley's point of view. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Haley's point of view

Nathan was kissing me again. It was a lot better than before. His tongue ran across my bottom lip. My eyes closed and I opened my mouth. His tongue went inside my mouth. We messaged our tongues together. It was the best kiss I've ever had. I pulled back when breathing became an issue. Our foreheads were against each others. We were outside and it was perfect. I looked at him and said "what was that for?"

Nathan's point of view

I smiled as she asked that question. She was so cute standing here as she was biting her lip. Oh how much I love this girl. That kiss made it even better. I grabbed her waist and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her softly and than said "I kissed you so you would let me talk." She looked at me patiently. She went back to biting her lip.

Haley's point of view

Why isn't he saying anything? Did he only kiss me so I would be quite? I was so nervous that I went to biting my bottom lip. His arms were wrapped around my waist. Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he just talk to me?

"So talk if you want me to shut up." I said really annoyed.

Nathan's point of view

I laughed and said "that wasn't the only reason. You're cute when you ramble."

She slapped me playfully and said "I do not ramble. I just like to explain myself and I can't help…"

I cut her off by kissing her again. Her eyes fluttered open and I could see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"You just did again."

She looked away and mumbled "sorry." I lifted her head up so that I could see her eyes. I laughed and said "its okay, it's cute."

She smiled big. I loved this girl with all my heart. I kissed her one more time. She was looking at me. I looked into her eyes, and with all my sincerity and love I said "I love you Haley."

Haley's point of view

I stood in his arms surprised. Rain had begun to fall. I didn't make an effort to move. Did I hear him right? Did he just say he loved me? I had to be dreaming. I was going to wake up and this wouldn't have happened. He than lifted my head up a little more and said "I love you, Haley James. I'm in love with you. If you don't feel the same way, I'm just going to have to deal with it."

How could he think I don't love him? I had tears in my eyes. I was so happy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Than said "how could you think I don't love you?" He smiled a little than I said "that is so not true. I love you, too, Nathan Scott. I always have." His smile got bigger and he kissed me. This kiss was hundred times better than the last. It was still raining, and neither one of us cared. He brought my body closer to his. Our kisses had become more heated. Nathan pulled away and our breathing was heavy. He continued to plant light kisses on my lips. Between each kiss he said "I should probably get you out of the rain."

I didn't want to go yet. I laughed and said "do we have to?"

He laughed and held me in his arms. Than said "yeah, if you get sick. Lucas would kick my ass. He already will since I'm going pout with his sister."

I smiled at hearing I was his. That doesn't mean I can't have fun. "Oh so were dating now? I don't remember you asking me."

He looked surprised, than he gave me his smirk. The famous Scott smirk. He than said "that's because I want you to be my girlfriend. So Haley James, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled than said "why Nathan Scott I would love to be your girlfriend. Only if you get to be my boyfriend."  
He smiled back and said "well of course I am."

We gave each other one more kiss, than walked inside. We walked through the kitchen than into the living room. As soon as we walked into the room, I saw Brooke and Lucas making out. That was a big surprise. I covered my eyes and said "gross, I did not need to see that."

Nathan had his arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw that Brooke and Lucas had stopped with the lip lock. I grabbed Nathan's hand and lead us to a chair that was across from the couch Lucas and Brooke were sitting in.

Nathan sat down and I sat on his lap. We all looked at each other. Wondering, waiting for someone to say something, Lucas looked surprised and happy. When was someone going to say some thing? This was driving me crazy. It also didn't help that while I was trying to focus, Nathan kept rubbing his fingers up and down my arm. The touch of his skin against mine, made my skin tingle. Finally having enough with the silence, I looked at Lucas and said "when did this happen?" I asked while pointing at him and Brooke. Both of them laughed and Brooke said "since last night. I was going to tell you. But when I got to your room, you were already asleep."

I looked at Lucas; doesn't this seem a little to fast? I love Lucas, but I don't want to see Brooke get hurt.

"So Lucas, what about Peyton?"

"What about her?" he replied back.

"Don't you think this is a little fast? You guys just broke up."

I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I care about tem to much.

"No not at all. I've had a feeling that I was meant to be with Brooke. I have always loved her. I didn't do anything because I was with Peyton. And I didn't want to hurt her."

I have always had a feeling that he liked Brooke. I was always hoping they would be together. Don't get me wrong, I loved Payton. Being that Peyton hadn't cheated on him. I smiled at him and Nathan said "well I'm happy for you. The both of you. Just don't hurt my sister."

Nathan and Brooke are half siblings. Nathan's dad had an affair with Brooke's mom. That's why Nathan wasn't to upset with Dan dying. He was closer to his mom Deb. When Nathan found out about Brooke, he accepted her with open arms. Brooke never got close to Dan. He hadn't accepted her as his child. Just than Lucas said "same here man. Don't hurt Haley or I'll hurt you. You may be my best friend. But she's my sister."

I looked at Lucas and said "Lucas be nice. You're too protective."

Than Nathan said "I wouldn't dream of hurting her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would kick my own butt if I hurt her."

Isn't he just romantic! I looked back at him and gave him a kiss. I wanted to kiss him more but Lucas interrupted then said "okay, I'm happy for you guys. But please refrain from kissing in front of me. I don't need to see my sister making out with my best friend."

I stuck my tongue out and said "you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Oh real mature Haley." Lucas said doing the same thing.

We all laughed and I went back to kissing Nathan. Life was good.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story. I am sorry for being so late on updating. I have been really busy with family and school. My friend got me to up date so you can thank her. Sorry for mistakes and here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Nathan's Point of view

I woke up the next morning before Haley. I smiled looking at her sleeping in my arms, looking peaceful. Last night was the best night of my life. We had finally told each other how we feel. It has been the best thing in my life. After the loss of my mom, I needed to find happiness Haley is that happiness. I love her so much! She means everything to me.

After we went inside, we talked to Brooke and Lucas. Before we went to bed, Lucas and I went into the kitchen, leaving Haley and Brooke in the other room. Brooke is one of my top priorities; she is my half sister and is my responsibility. I would protect her and Haley with my life. Now that Lucas was dating her, I had to protect her. There is no way I would let her get hurt. Lucas probably felt the same way about Haley. I grew up with them; I know how protective he is. We both protect the people we love. I realized that during the shooting, Haley was the one inside and saw what happened to my parents. This made me realize how strong she was, and how much I wanted to protect her.

Lucas had told me about how she would scream at night, but since being in my arms; she has been completely still and quiet. I'm glad that I have my uncle Cooper to look after me. Brooke is staying with us, I'm her only family, and her mom is always gone. I looked at Haley, her eyes began to open. She is truly beautiful and the love of my life. Once she opened her eyes I smiled and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

Haley's Point of view

I woke up and saw ocean blue eyes looking at me. I knew who it was right away. I smiled and said "hey, how long have you been up?"

"Not that long." He replied brushing some of my hair back.

"WHY didn't you wake me?" I asked as I sat up. I sat up with me and said "I like watching you sleep."

I laughed and said "you know it's not right to stare at someone when there trying to sleep."

"Can you forgive me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah but… only if you give me a kiss."

He leaned in and brought hi lips to mine.

My arms immediately went around his neck. I laid down taking him with, our lips still connected. I broke the kiss but that doesn't mean that his lips left my body. His lips brushed down my neck. I moaned as I felt his lips in contact with my body. His lips moved back to mine and I moaned again. Than there was a knock on the door, we pulled away and Nathan said "go away, we're busy."

"You better not be doing anything." It was Lucas on the other side of the door. I laughed and said "what do you want?" my voice full of annoyance.

He laughed and said "you should be nice to the person who is feeding you."

I heard him walk away, I looked back at Nathan. He kissed me one more time. Than he said "do we have to go?" I laughed and said "we should go. So that way Lucas doesn't come back here. Than he might be really angry."

"Okay, you have a good point there."

He kissed me and we walked out of the room. Everyone was in the kitchen, all sitting around the kitchen table. Nathan and I sat down and Rachel looked pissed. Everyone else looked surprised besides Lucas and Brooke. Everyone already knew that Brooke and Lucas were dating. After we ate I got dressed and went outside. I stood by the docks and looked out at the water. Jake had come and stood by me. I smiled and he said "so are you happy?"

I smiled and said "the happiest I have ever been." I looked back at him and said "so enough about me. How are you?"

"I'm okay; there is a reason why I came here."

"Why is that?"

"Well I have a daughter."

"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah the mother of my child, she abandoned us."

"I'm sorry, what's her name?"

"Her name is Jenny .she is amazing and cute."

"Well I can't wait to meet her."

We gave each other a hug, than walked inside the house. Everyone was inside packing; today was the day that we would have to go home." My bags were packed and I put mine in the truck. We were driving back in the same way we came. While Nathan was driving I held onto his arm. Cooper was in the back, he was until he said "so are you two finally together?"

I looked back at Cooper and smiled. Than said "yeah we are."

He smiled and slapped Nathan on the back and said "way to go nephew. Don't let this one go. She is a keeper."

I held onto Nathan again and he said "you don't have to worry about that. There is no way I am letting her get away from me. She is way too important."

After he said that, I smiled and kissed him on the check. All thanks to the cabin. I finally got the love of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, as well as my other readers. Sorry for the long wait on posting new chapters. I have 14 chapters written. I just got done with school. So I promise to update more. I may just do two chapters a week. Here's the new chapter, Enjoy!**

Haley's point of view

It was finally time for us to get back to school. I was so nervous it felt like our first day of high school again. After the shooting everything seemed surreal. I haven't been down the halls of Tree Hill High since than. I wondered how Nathan is feeling; it must be harder for him. He lost both his parents.

I went down stairs and saw my mom, Karen and my dad, Keith in the kitchen. I grabbed an apple than gave them a hug, my dad looked at me and said "how did you sleep, sweetie?"

"Just fine, would you stop asking?"

Ever since the shooting, my dad has been constantly checking on me.

"No I won't stop. You're my little girl."

"I know that."

Just than there was a beep of a car horn. I gave my dad a kiss than my mom and said "got to go. Love you."

I rushed towards the door. Before I could open the door my mom said "say hi to Nathan for us."

I laughed and opened the door than walked out. I walked outside and saw Nathan in his car. I opened his door and went inside. I gave him a kiss and he drove off.

We got back home two days ago. Nathan stopped by and we told my parents. Lucas also told them about Brooke. They were both happy, my dad of course had to give Nathan the 'you hurt her, I hurt you' speech. We laughed at the scared look on his face. After words I had to get him out of the house. I wanted to kiss him and spend more time with him.

We got to the school and I became even more nervous. What would people say? I mean me and Nathan are finally together. Every girl was after Nathan, he was every girls dream guy. Could I deal with it? Nathan must have known what I was thinking, because as soon as I got out of the car. He took my hand and whispered in my ear "don't worry, I'll be here, and if you have any problems just tell me."

"Okay, you know sometimes I wish you didn't know me so well. Sometimes though I am happy about that."

He looked at me and said "I'll take that as a good thing."  
I smiled than it faded when I saw everyone looking. He turned me towards him and said "hey, don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way. We do have all our classes together."

"Yeah, I still don't know how you did that."

I said laughing, messing with him. He held me closer and said "I'm hurt. The only way I got here is because of my amazingly hot tutor."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Yeah maybe, she is very beautiful, sexy as hell and very smart."

"Oh yeah, who might this girl be?" I asked faking to be hurt.

"My amazing girlfriend. Whose name is Haley James."

"She sounds like a keeper."

"She is and she has nothing to worry about."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love her with all my heart."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. After the kiss I said "I love you, too."

We were going kiss again, but Lucas came up and said "eww no ore, I don't want to see my sister in a lip lock with my best friend."

Brooke was holding onto his arm. Nathan looked at him and said "way to ruin the moment Luke."

"Oh no problem. Its what I do."

I stuck my tongue out at him and said "well you're just going to have to get used to it. He is my boyfriend and I will kiss whenever I want." After that I looked back at Nathan. I leaned in and gave him a big kiss.

I heard Lucas scoffer in annoyance. I than smiled to myself. I pulled away from the kiss and lead Nathan down the hall. The bell rang just in time. As we walked Nathan's arm was wrapped around my waist. Which I got tons of stares from girls. They didn't look to happy about it. I could hear them whispering about it. Nathan must have heard it, because before we went into the class, he kissed me.

I could hear the girls stomp their feet in anger. I really had to thank him later. We walked inside class just as soon as the bell rang. Even in class people were staring at me. When would they leave us alone? Why can't they accept that we are together? The rest of the year was going to be a big pain in the butt.


End file.
